


Rue

by Missy



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Afterlife, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tourists amuse her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [within_a_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/gifts).



The tourists amuse her.

There are so many of them, stomping through the hallways, staring wide-eyed at Gertrude’s tapestries, whispering to one another of the terrible things that took place there a thousand years ago. The ancient Danish prince whom they say still roams the halls (he doesn’t, or if he does he avoids her). The queen who sacrificed a husband in favor of forbidden love (less love than dynastic needs). The girl with long, wet hair who drowned herself in the moat and now roams the hallways, her sad, jewel-colored eyes reproaching any virgin in the vicinity (to be fair, she stares at other women too, envying their flesh, their ability to leave this cursed place). 

She learns of the outside world with lusty envy, drinking in the conversations of others with intensity. She learns of women’s suffrage and presidential elections; of the ugliness and horror of the Wars that have taken place since. She weaves together the truth like a tapestry in her mind and holds on to it.

Only one man calls her name during those long years of purgatory; a ghost hunter with blond hair and intense mannerisms. He tries to banish her – at the very least, to convince her to show herself to his cameras.

She gives him nothing – not a cry or a wail of a flicker of the light. Only two stalks of rosemary and rue on his bed, blanched and dried.

He never notices them.


End file.
